Pride and Prejudice
by Pachamama9
Summary: Snape tries to teach Harry Occlumency, but his plan backfires. One-shot.


**A/N: Here's my interpretation of the scene where Snape teaches Harry Occlumency.**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #28 (Spitting image)**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #24 (Pride and Prejudice)**

 **Character Diversity Boot Camp - #28 (room), Severus Snape**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #7 (Have Hogwarts as your setting.)**

 **Board Game Challenge - #27 (Write about a plan being foiled.)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Snakes (Severus Snape)**

 **Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo, our beautiful Queen.**

* * *

" _Legilimens_ ," hissed Severus Snape, his wand directed at the green-eyed boy. He had been waiting for a moment like this... To unnerve the child of the man who had tortured him during his time at Hogwarts. To rip the snarky smirk off of his smug little face. He was the spitting image of his father...

 _Sirius Black's body next to him on the ground, the dementors drifting forth to kiss him..._

 _Hagrid handing him a warm cup of tea..._

 _Hermione lying cold and stone-faced and the hospital bed, Petrified…_

 _A terrifying flash of green light..._

 _Ron sitting in the common room, grinning up at him, holding up a gift..._

 _Cedric Diggory laying spread-eagled on the ground, his eyes wide open and void of life..._

 _Harry staring at the shining mirror before him, where his smiling mother and proud father stood..._

 _Ginny's frail, pale body lying on the wet ground of the Chamber of Secrets..._

Severus yanked the spell off of the boy, watching as he struggled to recover. "You had no right," growled the stubborn child. He is still gasping, sweating through his shirt. "You had no right to see those things."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter, do you think the Dark Lord cares if you don't want him in your head?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No. Let's go again. This time, actually try to stop me."

"I...am..." he panted, before crying out sharply as Severus entered his mind again...

 _Harry watching as Quirrell unwrapped his turban, revealing the most scary thing he'd ever seen: a man's face stretched over the back of his scalp..._

 _Mrs. Weasley smiling and him and giving him the warmest hug of his life..._

 _Fleur Delacour screaming..._

 _Sirius spotting him from across the room and winking..._

 _Dudley cackling and striking at Harry's heels with a sharp stick..._

 _Ron screaming in elation as they won the House Cup..._

 _Uncle Vernon screaming in Harry's ear, "You idiot boy!" and dragging him to his cupboard..._

 _Harry spotting the thestral for the first time after the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's death..._

 _Harry curling up, his chin on his knees, crying because his stomach hurt; he hadn't eaten for almost two days..._

"Get out of my head!" shouted the angry boy, shaking with fury. "You stay out of my head, you hear me?"

Potter was standing now, his wand arm quivering as he directed it at his professor. "Oh, Potter," Severus jeered. "You can't stop me." He shouted, " _Legilimens_!"

But before he could intrude on the boy's thoughts, Potter countered, " _Protego_!" and the spell bounced right back at him. His shock was not enough to...

 _His mother shouting, "Tobias,_ please _!" as his father lunged at him for the third time, and he cowered in fear..._

 _Severus crying in the corner of his closet because it was the safest place he could find..._

 _James and his friends cackling as Severus flushed with shame; they flipped him upside down in the air and showed his ratty underwear to the rest of the students..._

 _Severus screaming at the top of his lungs and sobbing in the bathroom after slamming his fist into the mirror, the broken pieces of the mirror having sliced into his knuckles..._

"Enough!" Severus screamed. This was not the way the evening was supposed to go. Severus was supposed to have power over him, not the other way around. He was not supposed to see that! "You are _just_ like your father!"

That hit a nerve. Severus smirked. Potter balled up his fists. "My father... My father was a great man!"

He wished he could stuff Veritaserum down the boy's throat to find out what he actually saw, but he knew he saw everything. Severus snarled, "Your father was a swine!" He snatched the boy up by the arm and shoved him towards the door. "Get out!"

"But a Professor Dumble—"

"Get out of my office! _Get out_!"

Once the idiot boy was out of his office, Severus slumped into his dark blue chair. His hand over his eyes, he started to cry.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always wished this scene had more to it. Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
